Crazy for DJ
by Kat the Writer
Summary: One-shot; Another reunion, another chance to show your feelings to your true love on the dance floor. Dedicated to Duncan's Dark Angel. DJ/OC


**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything of the Total Drama series or its characters. The only things I do own are this story and the brief cameo of OC Brooke. This one-shot is dedicated to Duncan's Dark Angel, who owns her characters Melisa and Rikki, the latter only as a cameo. There is also a brief mention of another character of hers, but that will be up for her to guess.

I also do not own the song used, which is "Crazy for You" by Madonna.

This is a DJ/OC one-shot, so readers have been warned. Enjoy!

!

____

"**Crazy for DJ"**

Another year, another reunion…At least, that's what sadistic host Chris Maclean called it. The former contestants were content to just call it a get-together with food, music, and dancing with friends and lovers. The lights soon dimmed and the music started, one song in particular which seemed familiar to a redhead by the name Melisa.

______

_Swaying room as the music starts; strangers making the most of the dark; two by two their bodies become one…_

The couples in the room began to get together as they danced in the enchanting darkness of the room. Gwen and Trent, Geoff and Bridgette, Tyler and Lindsay, Owen and Izzy—they were only a few examples as the song continued.

Cody and Brooke were shy at first, but they eventually worked up the courage to dance together with bright smiles. Rikki was reluctant to go anywhere near Duncan despite his advances toward her; she eventually decided to get it over with and joined him.

This left Melisa to gaze at her crush standing across the room as the atmosphere became clouded with party smoke. DJ…

__________

I see you through the smoky air; can't you feel the weight of my stare; you're so close but still a world away; what I'm dying to say is that…

__

I'm crazy for you  
Touch me once and you'll know it's true  
I never wanted anyone like this  
It's all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss  
I'm crazy for you…crazy for you

On the other end of the room, DJ talked to the other guys about their love lives. Justin smiled but remained silent as he thought about a special blonde model that he met not too long ago. The other guys knew who he was referring to, since the girl was a friend of Heather.

Ezekiel took notice of someone approaching the group and pointed this out to DJ, who immediately turned to see who it was. To his surprise, it was the girl of his dreams with wavy orange hair and a stunning red dress. Melisa…

________________

__

Trying hard to control my heart; I walk over to where you are; eye to eye we need no words at all…

The two lovers wordlessly looked at each other as they both happily smiled, glad to be sharing this moment. As the song played, they moved closer and closer until their bodies nearly touched. DJ moved his left hand to her right hand, and his right hand went to her waist. Melisa followed along as she moved her left hand to his shoulder.

No words were needed. They knew that now was the time to dance…

________________________

Slowly now we begin to move; every breath I'm deeper into you; soon we two are standing still in time; if you read my mind, you'll see…

__

I'm crazy for you  
Touch me once and you'll know it's true  
I never wanted anyone like this  
It's all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss  
You'll feel it in my kiss because  
I'm crazy for you  
Touch me once and you'll know it's true  
I never wanted anyone like this  
It's all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss  
I'm crazy for you  
Crazy for you  
Crazy for you  
Crazy for you

As DJ and Melisa danced, the rest of the former contestants stopped their activity and watched the couple in awe-struck silence. Most of the ones who cared were smiling with satisfaction as they saw the couple twirl and step as if they had done so for the entirety of their lives.

When the song was about to draw to a close, DJ and Melisa paused on the center of the dance floor. As soon as they saw the longing love deep within each other's eyes, they knew that the moment was right. They leaned in and, to their friends' joy, they passionately kissed.

The contestants soon realized that maybe this reunion was not so bad after all.

________________________________

It's all brand new, I'm crazy for you  
And you know it's true, I'm crazy, crazy for you  
It's all brand new, I'm crazy for you  
And you know it's true, yeah, I'm crazy for you  
Crazy for you baby  
I'm crazy for you…

!

Sorry for being so overdue with this, Angel. I hope you liked it. :D


End file.
